


Eeyore and the best laid plans

by Twilight2000



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeyore doesn't spoil anyone's plans. (Roo plays a part as well - but I couldn't name him in characters as he wasn't an option!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeyore and the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/gifts).



Pooh Bear woke, as he often did, to dreams of eating honey. There was one odd thing this morning though… there was the sound of pounding in his head and he couldn’t figure out why. And his tumbly was rather more rumbly than usual.

Pooh bear sat up and looked around. Certainly there was no one pounding on his head, so that couldn’t be it.

Think, think, think.

Ah, there it was again! It was the door! 

Pooh stumbled out of bed and went to the door. Who could possibly be knocking at this hour of the morning?

Pooh opened the door and there was Roo, balancing on his tail, hand raised in a fist as if about to knock again (or hit somebody, but Pooh was quite certain little Roo would never do such a thing, so it must be for knocking). “And what brings you out so very early, little Roo?”

Roo, still balancing on his very strong tail, looked up at Pooh and said, “But Pooh Bear, the sun is almost at the top of the sky! It’s not early at all!”

Pooh, looking out the doorway to the sky, had to agree with Roo, and noted to himself that he must have slept very late. That might be why his tumbly was so very rumbly.

“So what brings you to my door, Roo?” Pooh Bear was glancing around as if looking for something.

“I overheard Eeyore this morning. He’s going to school with Christopher Robin tomorrow!”

“To School? Are you quite sure you heard correctly?”

Roo nodded, “I’m sure, Pooh Bear! I was with Piglet and he heard it too! He’s gone to get Rabbit and bring him over here so we can help him get ready for his big day!”

Pooh Bear thought for a moment, then he looked at Roo, “Well that’s very nice of you, Roo. And if we prepare here, Eeyore won’t overhear us. Come in and we’ll have breakfast while we wait for Piglet and Rabbit.”

Pooh Bear opened the door further and invited Roo in. He went over to the cupboard, pulled down a fresh pot of honey and put it on the table with two bowls.

“There. Breakfast is served, Roo!”

Roo looked at the table, the bowls and the honey, sniffed a little at the honey pot and shook his head, “Thanks, Pooh Bear, but I’ve already had my morning leaves and grass! Momma even gave me a couple of flowers and a tree fruit! I’m quite full.” Truth be told, he didn’t really want honey, so he was glad he’d had a good breakfast.

Pooh Bear, having been the gracious host, was also quite happy that he didn’t have to share after all. But he did think to check twice. “Are you quite sure, Roo?”

Roo nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for Piglet and Rabbit!” and he hopped over to the window.

Pooh Bear sat down to his breakfast of honey and suddenly, Roo was whispering, quite loudly, “Pooh, EEYORE is at the DOOR!”

Pooh stood up and walked over to the window. Roo was right. “Now what do we do, Roo?”

Roo looked confused, “I don’t know. Oh, his surprise will be all ruined if he finds us planning!”

Pooh looked around, “But Roo, we’re just having breakfast so far. We’re not planning anything at the moment!”

Roo nodded, “OK, Pooh.”

Then they heard the knock on the door, tho it was really more of a thud.

Pooh Bear went to the door and opened it, “Well Good Morning, Eeyore. What brings you by this morning?”

“Morning Pooh Bear. Thought I’d see if you had a pencil I could borrow. Seems I’m going to school with Christopher Robin tomorrow.”

Pooh looked at Eeyore, “I will have to see, Eeyore. Would you like to come in while I look?”

Eeyore, as was his wont, looked around, expecting the sky, or at least the roof, to fall in. “Should be safe enough, I guess.” And with that pronouncement, Eeyore walked into Pooh Bear’s home.

Eeyore noticed Roo, “Hello, friend Roo.”

Roo looked a little nervous, not that Eeyore noticed, “Hello, Eeyore!”

Pooh started looking to see if he had a pencil for Eeyore when he heard another knock on his door.  
“Who could that be?” asked Pooh Bear, knowing it might be Piglet & Rabbit, he sidled up to the door and opened it just a crack, while saying rather more loudly than he strictly needed to, “Let me see who’s at the door, I’ll be right back, EEYORE.”

As he looked through the crack, Pooh saw both Piglet & Rabbit, as he had suspected, but they were diving around the corner so as not to be seen.

Pooh opened the door all the way and announced, “I think the air must have blown a stick at the door. There’s no one here at all!”

Eeyore walked back up to the door, looking at the path as he did so. “Seems a very small-footed creature and a rather long-footed creature left footprints right up to your door, Pooh.”

Oh bother! Think, Think, Think.

Nothing. Eeyore was going to guess and it would all be ruined!

Eeyore looked again, “a course, there’s no telling how long those footyprints have been there…” And with that, Eeyore stepped back from the door to see Roo holding out a pencil.

“Look what I found, Eeyore! I found a pencil in Pooh’s pencil drawer!”

Pooh turned around and smiled, a little wanly, “Um yes, that is where I keep my pencils, roo. That was quite clever of you!”

Eeyore looked at both of them, then sighed, “Thanks Roo, thanks Pooh Bear. I’ll bring the pencil back tomorrow after school.”

Pooh, smiling very widely for having managed to not upset the secret plans, opened the door and smiled (hoping Piglet Rabbit had left by this time). “Goodbye, Eeyore,” he said rather more loudly then he needed to again. Just in case.

Eeyore nodded, “I’ll be on my way then.” As he started out the door, you could hear, if you listened very closely, the scrabbling of a very small-footed creature and a rather long-footed creature, as if they might be scurrying to hide. Eeyore smiled to himself and chose not to notice. It was more fun that way, he thought.


End file.
